April 1737 (3)
= Vossiche Zeitung - April 1737 = Weather this month *Storms in the North Atlantic. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Belgrade *The Patriarch of the Serbs has given his view that the Tsar may sit on church councils, but he cannot claim to be supreme over the patriarchies each of which are directly answerable to God through the Lord Jesus Christ. To have it any other way ‘would be to impose an eastern pope over the other patriarchs, which would make a mockery of objections raised against the supremacy claimed by the Bishop of Rome’. Turning to the matter of the Jesuits, he is arguing they are well versed in philosophy and the classics but less so in the truth of holy scripture which they seem to insist on seeing through the lens of philosophy, ‘despite the warning that the philosophy of Man makes the Word of God of no effect.’ However he has asserted that the Most Orthodox and Holy Church of Serbia is happy to consider Roman Catholics as Christian brothers, and recognises their baptisms as valid. Finally he declared that he holds to the view that war is by nature evil but sometimes a necessary evil. This however is a matter for princes temporal rather than princes spiritual. Philadelphia *The French ambassador to the Americas Republic, Francois, Chevalier de Crequi has handed over the following declaration to the First Consul of the Republic, William Penn. The missive has since been widely published in papers and so is now common knowledge:- As the government of the Americas Republic declared war on our ally the Caddo Indians two months ago France is forced to help our ally and therefore declare hereby war one the Americas Republic. Also the bad treatment of the French-speaking population in Canada and that the Americas Republic still doesn´t allow our merchants to trade with them have contributed to our decision. So this means that from May upwards French naval and land forces will be going in the offensive in Northern America. Louis XV Roi de France et de Navarre Ouarglia *Ouarglia, which had been under Caliphate rule, has declared for Imam Muhammed’s government and come under his sway. It is, incidentally, one of the oldest towns in the Sahara and so this may reflect opinion amongst the desert peoples. Stockholm *His Royal Highness Prince Karl Henrik James Christian has visited the Livgarde Brigade accompanied by his sister Princess Louisa Catherine Ulrike and the King’s Equerry Prince Miklos Esterhazy. Prince Karl appeared both confident and very protective toward his sister, while the captains of the Livgarde assured him in turn that both officers and men are deeply devoted to their colonel-in-chief. Peking *A high Chinese mandarin stood with his hands clasped together across his chest. “The Holder of the Mandate of Heaven does not directly answer letters sent unannounced. If any barbarian wishes to speak to him, they should send a suitable person as an emissary, accompanied by tribute of sufficient magnitude to reflect the glory of the Celestial Emperor. Failure to do so, failure to send sufficient, will end in execution." Stuttgart *While boasting to an assortment of hangerson at the Wurtemburg court, Captain James D’Arby spoke of his unfulfilled ambition to win a major fencing contest. “I would have done so in 1728,” he lamented, “had my duke not insisted I be away on his business.” As he said this his eyes narrowed, his brow furrowed and he looked darkly over toward the chambers of Prince Leopold. Captain D’Arby has the honour to serve Prince Leopold of Saxony-Wurtemburg in the capacity of personal equerry. Baghdad *Following a meeting of the Majlis senior council Russian merchants are being taxed in the Islamic Caliphate at a reduced rate of 4%. Previously they paid the standard tariff of 10%. East Texas *The Caddo Indians have angrily claimed that the French have broken the alliance with them by not providing the Caddo with the promised weapons or money. Rome *Vivaldi has written a new opera, Catone in Utica, for His Holiness the Pope. This is his first opera written specifically for a Roman audience. His Holiness kept a busy schedule during Holy Week and Easter, despite his age. On Palm Sunday, the Holy Father led the blessing of palms, the procession into St. Peter’s Square and Mass. On Holy Thursday, he celebrated the Chrism Mass in St. Peter’s Basilica in the morning, consecrating over a thousand men to holy orders. In the evening he opened the Easter Triduum with the Mass of the Lord’s Supper at the Basilica of St. John Lateran. On Good Friday, he led the observance of the Lord’s Passion in St. Peter’s Basilica in the afternoon. On Easter Sunday morning he celebrated Mass in St. Peter’s Square, then delivered the Urbi et Orbi blessing from the loggia of the basilica at midday, specifically calling out those who go forth to bring the Light of Christ to the dark parts of the world. Vienna *The Russian embassy in Vienna has been upgraded into a fully furnished palace! This, it is believed, is in some way in preparation for the forthcoming wedding between Queen Maria Theresa and Prince James. Also in readiness for that auspicious day Prince d’Auvergne arrived to represent the King of France. He has asked to be notified when that day dawns so that he does not miss it by accident (he will be staying at the French ambassadorial residence, and has brought with himself a mountain of luggage, a large amount even by royal standards!). Poor relief spending in Austria has been slashed to 72,000,000 karl crowns. The expected level had been 198,000,000 karl crowns, but even the new figure is lower than that given until April of last year, so this in reality is a very harsh reduction. The government is claiming the poor must be encouraged to work for their living and not rely on handouts, and that Austria’s huge infrastructure investment programme and considerable other measures to enhance economic performance will make the finding of work even easier. Quebec *Sullivan’s Americans are opening a new shipyard at Quebec, which news soon reached the ears of the French in the settlement. Jean-Baptiste-Nicolas-Roch de Ramezay with a group of several French officers and an escort of a dozen Quebecois musketeers have observed taking daily exercise on the Plains of Abraham near to a church station Sullivan’s American field army of 19 battalions of foot, seven squadrons of horse, and six batteries of artillery. Sullivan and his men returned to Quebec each evening, before setting out again on the morrow. St. Petersberg *Prince Henry had hoped to host a grand banquet on St. George’s Day at the British embassy in St. Petersburg, but was surprised to learn that no such embassy (British, English, or otherwise) to Russia exists. The Russian government, that is all departments and ministries, has successfully moved from Moscow to St. Petersburg this month, unifying the administration which until now had been divided between two sites. It has been announced that the wedding of Prince Menshilov to Princess Eleanor shall take place at the Cathedral of St. Sampson the Hospitable at St. Petersburg in the middle of May. The Tsar has decreed that he shall pay for the event, and they may use the coach of state for the day. He has also ordered that all ministers, ambassadors, and officers are to attend. El Escorial *Upon returning to the Spanish royal court after being in Spain, Cardinal Portocarrero made this public statement: “The Spanish Crown recognises the government of Imam Muhammed as the legitimate rulers of Morocco and responsible for compliance with the terms of the recent peace treaty with Spain and Portugal. The Spanish Crown with provide aid to Morocco in order to prevent instability in the region; not necessarily monetary assistance as suggested by the Islamic Caliphate in its recent public criticism, apparently derived from the Caliphate’s breach of diplomatic etiquette in disclosing private Spanish correspondence addressed to the Caliph, to a mere commoner. The Spanish Crown will refrain from written correspondence with the Islamic Caliphate until an assurance is received that correspondence will in future be treated as confidential and will not be disclosed to any third parties.” London *Parliamentary sittings at Westminster have been suspended to allow elections to the House of Commons to be held. The final date for this to happen, which must by necessity be no more than seven years apart, was fast approachng. Campaigning by Members and potential Members can now go ahead, with the results being published in June. The parties in contention are the Tories, Whigs, Radicals, and High Tories. Morocco’s Vizier for Foreign Affairs, Robert Crawford has arrived in London by ship late in the month but is already known to have had a private word with the Duke of Richmond. Versailles *The Papal legate Marrissio Barberini has been granted permission to have an audience with the King of France but has as yet not availed himself of the pleasure of doing so. Fez *Imam Muhammed has led devotions at a small local mosque before addressing the crowd. “Brothers, Prince Timur alleges that I have Christian sympathies; before Allah do I look or act like an infidel? No, No No! Though I will gladly spend the Infidel’s money to help my Moorish brothers and to glorify Allah.” In the coming days large scale poor relief was issued by his government to the people of Morocco. Constantinople *The Imperial Bank of St. Petersburg has opened branches in Constantinople and Athens, while at the same time raising the amount paid to depositers as interest from 5% to 7%. Chickasaw Lands *West of the Mississippi River and south-west of Cahokia mounted scouts from the 1st Dragoon Regiment of the Americas Republic’s Army made contact with a warband of 400 Caddo braves heading in the opposite direction. The dragoons informed General William Rogers of their presence and maintained contact, harassing the Indians. General Rogers ordered forward the 1st and 2nd Rangers supported by the 2nd and 3rd Dragoons. Feeling they were not needed and indeed may get in the way, he left his artillery behind. His rangers formed a skirmish line and advanced on a place known locally as Cedar Rapids, flanked by the dragoons on either wing. It lies within Chickasaw lands, and this became significant because nearly 100 Chickasaw braves attached themselves to Rogers’ command, voluntarily serving as scouts. They advanced across rolling grasslands, the folds in the ground proving of use in hiding their numbers until they were almost on top of the Caddo (the Chickasaw know the land well and helped the Americans approach in this way). Being confronted by four battalions of greencoated rangers in extended order, the 400 tattoo-covered Caddo, despite their disadvantage in numbers, charged forward yelling! The rangers used independent fire to shoot many of them down, and the slaughter was so great that not a single Caddo warrior reached their lines. No prisoners were taken as near the end of the action the dragoons rode forward and finished off the survivors at the point of the sword, something in which the Chickasaw also lent a hand. Athens *A man of Mediterranean complexion has been found on the steps of the ruins of the Parthenon, he had died from multiple knife stab wounds by the look of things. A note was found in his coat pocket. It read, in Greek, ‘we remember the past’. Zurich *Fencing back, verbally at least, le Comte de Averyon has asked Reimar von Rittenburg to name his price to employ the eight Swiss battalions he has available for hire? People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Portugal *Russia *Sweden *France *Denmark *United Kingdom *Austria *Tuscany *Poland *Spain Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *Admiral Ibrahim El-Khadji’s fleet of the Moors has departed Algiers without incident and sailed away on a westerly course. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *None. Trade Missions Opened *None. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 3